One again
by cris.vcgs
Summary: What will Harry Potter do when one afternoon of his last summer with the Dursleys he come home from a little ride and found Tom Riddle. Sitting in one of the sofas of the living room with both his uncles taking a tea and charming everybody while waits to
1. Chapter 1

Since my mother tongue is the Portuguese I am pretty sure that this and futures chapters will have some ugly mistakes. Feel free to point them but try to let my pride in one piece! Reviews will be much appreciated!

**Chapter 1:**

Wormtail entered the huge yet dim hall. He has gulfing, trying to, without success, control his wilds jitters.

-You call me master?

- Yess. Approach to me Wormtail – answer a cold voice from the shadows of the opposite wall.

Now dodder uncontrollably Wormtail bow down:

I am at your service My Lord...

Contact Severus. I want him here _**now!**_

Y-Yes m-master! As you wish...I I will do that ri - right no- now!

Wormtail shrink against the murder look on his master face. Lord Voldemort hate stupid people and hate wait. So servants _who make him wait_ _because_ of **stupid things** are very high in his list of "What I will kill tomorrow".

Leaving the dark room as quickly as possible, Wormtail let his mind wander to what he was discovered yesterday...it seems that when, 15 years ago, Lord Voldemort was vanquished by baby Potter his original body died and the fragment of his soul inside of it was force to merge with one of the horcruxes. Nevertheless his now more complete soul was condemned to live in a no existence ,full of pain and loneliness.

Thereby when the ritual replace the body that the Dark Lord had lose so long ago, it was undefined, humanoid and efficient yes. But with no particular characteristics... except for the eyes. Just like a new born. A flat sheet ready to be writing. Therefore, now, two years later, his master body had adjusted to his soul and in the place of the horrible monster that hunt the sleep of enemies and allies in the same ratio was the young and alluring Tom Riddle. He seem to be about 19 years...the age that he have split his soul for the second time... at least this was what he had listening Lucius and Severus talk about before he have been discover, harry and expel.

Wormtail waggle his head trying to return to the present. Now thigs make a bit more sense, albeit he still doesn't know what the hell is a horcrux...anyway that doesn't matter to him...all that is important to him is how to survive here. And about this he only know one thing: it didn't matter what veneer his master has. His aura, his latent power, the menace and the total control he have over his Death Eaters hadn't change.

Although that _now all them have to listening to Bellatrix' ramblings about the __**perfect**__ face of the Dark Lord and __**how**__**magnectic**__ his personality is and - and __**how smart, beautiful, gracious and **__**SEXY**_ he is! For MERLIN's sake! No one is interesting in her opinion about their master! **No one **is dying to know **what **she does**every night** while moan HIS name! There is Silencio charms for a reason! Hum!

I mean he, Peter Pettigrew, is also kind of cute! He also deserves some lustful looks! Why nobody look at him? Is everybody blind?

*

In the throne room a small smirk spreads in the Dark Lords face while he listening to the grumblings of his bondman.

The time had arrived. All the preparations have been taken...just a little detail was missing...but soon enough all will be set.

The boy...the boy has made him lose all his little patience. Harry had become a truly obsession. More intense and fierce than is search for immortality had been, a clear prove of his despair. Alas! He even dreams with the boy! He dreams with the boy every fucking night! And for a weird reason those dreams don't include the bloody death that he wishes for the little minx!

In the last years he had stop everything, all the havoc, well the useful and with purpose, all the subtle and important manipulations, all his minute plans...EVERYTHING! And, of course during the pat he ruined the work of years! All this just to _**try **_put his hands on Potter! Yet didn't matter what, the boy _**always **_slip between his fingers!

But this is about to change...after all HE IS Lord Voldemort and Lord Voldemort _always_ get what he wants.

Yessss – smile – soon you will be mine, Harry Potter!


	2. Dark angel

**To my readers:**

I want tank everyone that review this story, you rock! For those that read the story, like the story and not review it, well here is your second change. Tell me what you like what you don't like and make me happy!

**Animegrl421 I will love a little help with the English, I will send you the 3º chapter if you agreed. (which can take a little).**

Well this chapter don't have a beta so I apologize since now for any mistakes.

If you need:

I love reviews – speak

"I really love reviews" – thoughts

::I really, really love reviews:: - parselmouth

I think I already pass the message don't I? :D

Warnings: This chapter have a little of torture close to the end yet it isn't nothing too strong. It will be slash in the nearby future.

**Chapter 2:**

My Lord...

Ah! Enter Severus...Wormtail can you make me the favour of take your disgust form out of my view?

M-M-M-My L-l-l-lor-or-d! Y-You c-can s-speak to me l...

Hum? What are you saying Wormtail? There is some problem?

Ahh...no my lord. – Recap Wormtail. It seems that is new found audacity, a result of his dreams of fame, respect and a bunch of lovers will not add any day at his life-time estimations.

Oh, too bad! You know how avid to solve your problems I am...I even had found the perfect solution...a permanent solution for all your ills. Do you want to listen it or you prefer to go search for your dear Bellatrix?

I w-will go immediately my lord! – answer right away the terrified rat-features man while retreat stumbling in his own feet

"Oh! Dear Merlin! I lost my mind! Never! I will never do something like that again in my life. I will never even glare at the Dark Lord again! Neither for all the galleons that lay on Gringotts, not even if Bella fall suddenly in love for me and began me to do so! Of course that I had been threat many times before! And this time hadn't even been very bad. A death threat! Bah! I had dozens of those everyday! The problem hadn't been the words of his master but his eyes! He have give him this look...it is indescribable! They can very well be mistaken with the front door of hell! It sends chills by all my body and my mind seems to become foggy with pure panic! I never had pass by such a terrible experience! I am sure that I seem a nutcase for reacting like that to a look...but that was not a common look...that was the look that the Dark Lord have when he has extremely displeased or when he talk about Albus Dumbledore...no nothing good can come from that look..."

*

In throne room Lord Voldemort listening pleased. He don't tolerate riots amount his forces, specially now, when he would have to be absent for a chancy period of time...

:: Ssso? Will he give us problemsss? ::

:: I don't believe ssso... he iss to coward for that. Thought I am ssurprise with the form of his thoughsss... ::

:: Issss that sssso? ::

:: Yesss. He iss a little more eloquent...and he no longer stutter. It always ssurprise me how someone can really stutter in his thoughts! ::

Nagini laugh...the snake version of a laugh at least

:: He never was bright...::

:: Even imbecility has its limits! ::

:: No for some people...you have to give him some credit! He has exploring the limits of idiocy and of your patience! It is a deed! After all the stupidities that the Human kind had done, found one being that can overcome his ancestors in a field where they are so good is really something!!! I believe although that the futures generations will be problems in better Wormtail! ::

:: Nagini you indeed have a forked tougue my friend! ::

:: I support the weight of my race in my brave shoulders! ::

:: In your brave and non existence shoulders? Is about these that you are talking about? ::

:: Yesssssss ::

Tom was trying to control himself to don't star laugh like a lunatic in front of Snape but Nagini was seriously undermining his chances of success.

:: Hush now darling we have a delicate problem here ::

:: Then I will leave you with your delicate problem...::

:: Where are you go? ::

:: Chevy, I don't want to go hunt the little non-existents rats in the perfect gardens of the muggles when we arrive::

Severus?

The man, who have been observing the interaction with interest come closer and bow down:

You call me My Lord and here I am.

Ah! Yes, yes! Take a tea with me. We have very important issues to discuss.

Tea?! – repeat sharply the Death Eater just do add quickly one- My Lord

Yes Severus a tea – say slowly the Dark Lord as if talking to a small or very dumb child, the huge pride of the man certainly would don´t like the tone – "to bad from he, I am loving it" – what I have to tell you is a very delicate matter and it requires the utmost secrecy. It will take a while and we can very well have this conversation with a little more comfort.

Very well My Lord.

Voldemort slid graciously from the throne to one of the chairs that he have make appear along with a table, tea and a few cookies with a lazy wave of his wand.

Severus follows his master and sends a rum look in the direction of the innocent cookies. "This is officially creepy!"

Well Severus – starts Voldemort while serves himself of a cup of tea – I have taken one decision about the matter of Potter. My Death Eaters already prove themselves inept of capture the boy and my temper grows short...I will take care of Potter myself.

Severus study the Dark Lord, this will complicated things...

If you allow me my Lord...how do you pretend to do it? Even now that Dumbledor is death, Hogwarts remains a strong fortification. How do you plane to enter the castle? My Lord certainly can't be thinking of repeat the trick of the cupboard again...the castle will be thoroughly inspected and the wards reinforce during the summer.

I am well aware of that. I don't pretend to attack the school...don't you drink Severus?

I'm not thirsty.

What a suspicious mind my minion. Don't be a fool if I want to kill you I will that in a much more pleasant way. By now you would be beg me to put an end to your gall. The tea it's just that a tea. Drink! Show me that you really are a faithful servant.

Severus assays the young in front of him. He can't take the risk of understates his master. He can seems a teen but the man is older than him and albeit his new/old beautiful appearance he is still the Dark Lord with all the luggage that this implied...although according with the other Death Eaters since the ceremony their master have become...softer. More logic and more focused. Anyway is not like he has options...

Deliberately Severus raised the cup to his lips and took a long sip. Voldemort apparently glad continued:

I have been very mannered relatively to Potter. I have been complicated something that intrinsically it's already delicate. Catch Potter at school would be difficult and the collateral damage too high. At the train he would be more vulnerable but it would call, just like the school, the attention of the media. What it is Severus? You seem surprise...

It seems that the rumour for once are true, My Lord really are more kind, I-I mean my Lord never before worried about such things like collateral damage, on the contrary, you always seems to enjoy that. And the media? That never as a problem for my Lord. – Oh Merlin he, Severus Snape, was about to die because of his big mouth. And he calls Potter a stupid Gryffindor! This was the more idiotic thing that he had listening. The Dark Lord...kind? He was loosening his hand. What a shame...

You are wrong – answer quiet the Dark Lord - There is a time when I was much more careful. It was when I accomplish my greatest achievements... it seems obvious for me, for the results that we have been had, that if we want to win this war we will have to act like that again.

I...see. But how are we supposed to capture the boy then?

We?

We, the Death Eaters...

Severus, Severus... you are not an idiot so don't act like one. You should know better than try to manipulate me. I myself will take care of Potter like I already say.

I apologize My Lord.

It was a moment of silence where Severus tries to strengthen his occlumency shields to prevent his master to see the shattered state that he was. Dam Dumbledor and his blackmail! The old man was oh so desperate to protect the innocent Malfoy that never stop to think what his death at his hands would do to him. Oh no! Who wants to know about the ugly bat of the dungeons? Who is interest in a traitor?

-For what I know, Potter spends his time between school and his muggle family's home and it his likely that he goes to the headquarters of the Order in the end of the summer, isn't that right?

Yes My Lord. He stay with his uncles most of the summer pestering everybody whit his complaining until the Order come for him and take him to the headquarters.

Well in that case I will have to take him before am I not?

How? The wars are specifically designed to keep My Lord at bay...and there is also the protection that his muggle mother left to him.

That protection is useless now that I have the same essence of his blonde in my veins as well. The wards are nothing against me but, now again, I can't destroy them or I will attract unwanted attention. I will have to make them accept me...

Accept you My Lord?

Yes. For what I have study the wards are built to protect the boy from foreign enemies not from the other people of the house. How you can seem, the boy has been abuse from his relatives and the wards don't do anything to stop them.

But the muggles just beat the boy never try to kill him...

Oh believe me they have done much more than just beat the boy but that isn't the point. The fact is that they having nothing but bad intentions towards Potter and yet they were never affect by the protections around the boy. If just the killers were stopped then I can simply go to this house torture the boy and left him to an agonizing death. No I sure Dumbledor don't do such mistake.

Well but how do My Lord pretend to be accept by the wards?

I will have to live there for awhile.

What?!

The Dark Lord just give him a amused look while a small smirk make its way in the young face.

For how long?

The necessary. Though never more that the duration of the summer it would have no propose, this will be the last summer of Potter in that house.

But how will My Lord live in the house before be accept by the wards it make no sense!

It is you that are not make sense! Really Severus I expect more from you.

My Lord...

Don't have you been listening to me? Haven't I already told you that wards are nothing against me? Listening carefully Severus. I could easily destroy the wards and kill Potter right away. But that just will play against me in the future. If I want collect allies then I have to build a new facade, a great and bright image. And for that I will have to play carefully. I will need to appeal to both dark and light wizards...regards my grudge they are necessary as well. And for that I cannot be associated to the murder of the "light saviour". No. Harry Potter shall die in a trite domestic accident. And for that I will have to leave the wards apparently untouched. I will just silence them until they accept me, kill Potter and disappear from the house and from the memories of all the muggles.

But how is possible that the wards accept a stranger?

Well we can take the case of that aunt of him that the boy swell years ago. For what you see in the boy's mind she isn't exactly a gracious lady for him. She doesn't live in the house, she don't has the same blond as he yet she can do whatever she want. Why?

Well she is seeing has family.

By whom?

By the uncles of the boy of course.

Exactly. She is accepted by the owners of the house.

My Lord is saying that you need to be like family to the muggles?

I will not be seen like family I will be family. A distant cousin from Petunia.

My My Lord you can't seriously think of...I mean they are the worse scum between that filth muggles!

Voldemort chuckle

I am sure that I will survive.

What will the Death Eaters say?

Nothing.

Nothing?!

Yes Severus. Nothing. They will not know. Why should they? I am just doing what they failed successively to attain. Besides how less people know about that the better.

How do you pretend to keep them in the dark My Lord? They will star to make questions

They will not have reasons to ask nothing. Officially I will be in Romania search for some dark artefact of great power. Of course I will continue to control all remotely and Malfoy is also informed about my true whereabouts and will be alert to possible complications. Anyway they will be too busy to have time for questions.

My Lord put them working?

Yes, I add a few new tasks to those that they already have. The poor things will be too tired to put their noses in my business – say the Dark Lord in a mocking voice dropping a cold laugh.

I doubt that fatigue will stop Bella from try to spy you My Lord, she is very obstinate for her own good.

Yes, that is exactly the reason why she will be has the biggest number of tasks and will be always accompanied. I will have Malfoy with an attentive eye on her as well.

I see. My lord I suppose that it is a reason why My Lord is tell me all this when it is such a big secret.

Yes...it is a little problem in my plan...can you see it?

The Fidelius charm.

Yes. You know where Potter lives don't you Severus?

I have an idea, yes.

You have an idea, I see...so can you share your idea?

I'm afraid no My Lord, as you know the Fidelius charm...

I am very aware how the Fidelius charm work. I know as well that it was performed by Dumbledor and if I know something about him he make himself the secret guardian and now that he is death the charm has disappear as well.

Certainly other member of the Order had already performed the spell again.

You think so? You are not sure? It is an important issue I am sure that if it had happen all the members of the Order will be informed.

Well since Albus's death it have been a little confuse but I am sure that someone have replaced the spell of the headmaster.

Hummm confusing you said, so my baits have been a success...

Baits? All the attacks in the lasts days were bats? – repeat Severus tuned pale

Yes, I tough that it the confusion of the death of their leader, the indecision about open or not Hogwarts and tension of multiples attacks they will be a little too lost to remember replace the charm on Potter's house...

So is that the reason why all the attacks were so random and spread for the entire island. Mad-eye didn't stop speaking about that... – exclaim the Death Eater take another sip of his tea to calm himself, they are so stupid!

Yes Mad-eye is a quick mind- hissed Voldemort.

One more silence. Suddenly the atmosphere of the room change. The very air grew denser and a feel of gravity emanates from the dark Lord. The silence seems to whir around Severus hears and his body appear to have frozen by a couple of seconds.

So?

Hum?

Potter's address?

Lie so blatantly to the Dark Lord is a wink to death but he has no other option. He loves the Dark specially this new vision of his Lord but he can't betray the boy. No after what he had done. No the son of Lily again. It is useless but he had to try to give him time.

He lives in nº si-si hum...- Snape choked and start to cough. Reset himself he has beat by the true.

Veritasserum- he whisper

So he finally found out...I am a little disappointed. I tough that such a good potions master will be more careful with what he drink....

The Dark Lord settled himself more comfortably in his chair and supported his chin on his duke.

Now let see how strong your mind truly is, shall we? Where goes Potter during the summer?

Snape struggle a little until answer, his voice hoarse and nothing more than a murmur:

To his uncle's house.

The Dark Lord laughs oh he will loving that

Very well, very well Severus. You just make this more fun to me...

The Dark Lord stands up and Severus swallows when see him draw his wand, and then he fell his body be dragged and firmly tied to the stone wall. And then all that he knew is pain. Voldemort use cruciatus over and over again trying to make him quit fight against the true that insist to jump from his lips yet he is a potions master and the amount of veritasserum that he have token wasn't enough to make him betrayed Lily's son. The pain on the other hand is makes him lose his mind. From time to time Voldemort cast a spell on him to keep him conscious. Then suddenly the pain stops. When Severus was able to find the energy to lift his hand what he saw make him want to puke. In the middle of the room is a huge wood machine. Severus remembered it from his studies of muggle's history. It is one of that old torture machines. The one were the people are tied by the wrists and the ankles and then they are pull until all the members of their body have been rived from their respective articulation and the person eventually die. He remembered tough that this is one of the worst ways of dying. Really the Dark Lord knows everything about his Death Eaters since their biggest dreams until his more secretive fears.

Snape was levitated to the death machine and like he remembered tied by the wrist and ankles.

Suddenly Voldemort starts to speak in parselmouth. No! He has singing! He has singing a lullaby. His master voice is not more that a whisper but it is perfectly clear even for the foggy mind of Severus. It is smooth, mesmerizing, melancholy and absolutely terrify.

_::Looking for the victim shivering in bed  
searching out fear in the gathering gloom and  
suddenly! ::_

The Dark Lord began to pull a leverand and immediately Snape start to scream. The cruciatus is howful but it is familiar. Now this, Snape always had an unllogical fear of that thing and know that he has experience it in first hand he don't see anymore the unlogical part on his fear. That thing is diabolic just a low being like a muggle could possibily invent such thing.

:: _A movement in the corner of the room!  
and there is nothing I can do  
when I realize with fright  
that the snakeman is having me for dinner tonight! ::_

I can listening my body creak in protest I am fall apart and then another pain, the cruxiatus come back working together with that dam thigh. I would have lost my conscious much time ago, snuggle in the warm darkness but my master will not allow that. It is just one thing that will stop this torment.

:: _Quietly he laughs and shaking his head  
creeps closer now  
closer to the foot of the bed  
and softer than shadow and quicker than flies  
his arms are all around me and his tongue in my eyes ::_

Yes, I listening a low crush and an inhuman scream. It is my scream. My body is torn apart and live is leave me. I never feel such pain and yet deep down I think I deserve this for what I did. I just hope that she forgives me. For then and for now.

_  
__:: "be still be calm be quiet now my precious boy  
don't struggle like that or I will only love you more  
for it's much too late to get away or turn on the light  
the snakeman is having you for dinner tonight" ::_

**-Number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. – I scream, I don't know how long take the Dark Lord to take this for me but I just can't take that anymore I want peace I want see Lily again and apologize. **

_:: and I feel like I'm being eaten  
by a thousand million shivering furry holes  
and I know that in the morning I will wake up  
in the shivering cold ::  
_

Everything stops. The pain stops. I feel a cold and smooth hand on my forehead soothing me. A shame but it seems that for much that the Dark Lord had apparently changed, deep down he remain the same shattered monster that love blood and torture.

I see a wand be point to my chest and then a green light.

The last thing that Severus Snape saw before be taken by the arms of the shadows was the young Tom Riddle, the master that he admire and hate. The pale skin that seems to irradiate light in the dumb room, the perfect features the crimson eyes that shining with…pity? In his last moment of conscious right before the green light surround him he has time to question himself if the beautiful creature before him is still is ex-master or a dark angel send to pick him.

_:: and the snakeman is always hungry...  
"Come into my parlor", said the snake to the lion... "I have something... "::_


End file.
